Rządy w Skyrim
Rządy w Skyrim Położenie *Może zostać kupiona u Urag gro-Shuba w Arcanaeum. Treść Rządy w Skyrim: Spojrzenie obcokrajowca spisał Abdul-Mujib Ababheh Podczas moich podróży, a było ich wiele, napotkałem wiele dziwnych ludów i kultur w rozmaitych prowincjach Cesarstwa, zaś w każdej z nich odkryłem metody rządów i zwyczaje przywódców właściwe tejże konkretnej prowincji. Na przykład w Czarnych Mokradłach król Argonian każe swoim cienistołuskim skrytobójcom po cichu eliminować zagrożenie, bez wiedzy jego ludu. W Prowincji Cesarskiej Cyrodiil Cesarz rządzi bezpośrednio, ale nie można lekceważyć władzy danej jego Radzie Starszych. Podczas niedawnej podróży do Skyrim, surowego i mroźnego świata Nordów, mogłem po raz pierwszy być świadkiem wyjątkowych rządów tego silnego, dumnego ludu. Cała prowincja Skyrim jest podzielona na obszary zwane dzielnicami, zaś każda dzielnica ma stolicę w jednym z wielkich starożytnych miast. W każdym z tych miast rządzi król dzielnicy, zwany jarlem. Jarlowie ze Skyrim stanowią naprawdę groźny widok. Siedzą na swoich tronach, gotowi natychmiast wymierzyć sprawiedliwość lub wysłać siły, by zdławiły jakieś miejscowe zagrożenie, czy będzie to wataha dzikich wilków, czy też przerażający gigant, który zapuścił się zbyt blisko ludzkich siedzib. Obserwując tych jarlów, dostrzegłem oczywiście niepowtarzalną osobowość i styl rządzenia każdego z nich. Nie byłem jednak przygotowany, zwłaszcza mając w pamięci niesłuszną reputację norskich władców jako barbarzyńców lub prymitywnych wodzów, na widok formalnej struktury dworu każdego jarla. Choć bowiem to przywódca dzielnicy zasiada na jej tronie, służy mu zastęp urzędników pełniących bardzo konkretne i ważne role. Nadworny czarodziej doradza jarlowi we wszystkich kwestiach magicznych i może nawet sprzedawać czarodziejskie usługi lub zaklęcia gościom twierdzy. Zarządca jest pierwszym doradcą jarla i zwykle zajmuje się bardziej przyziemnymi aspektami prowadzenia twierdzy, miasta, czy nawet całej dzielnicy, zależnie od sytuacji. Biada zaś głupcowi, który narazi się huskarlowi, osobistemu ochroniarzowi jarla, rzadko odstępującemu od jego boku, który przysięgał poświęcić własne życie, aby w razie potrzeby ocalić dostojnego władcę. Jakkolwiek jednak potężny i wpływowy nie byłby każdy jarl, prawdziwa potęga Skyrim pochodzi z siły jego Najwyższego Króla. Rządzi on wszystkimi i zawsze jest jednym z jarlów, wybieranym przez zgromadzenie zwane moot - specjalnie zwoływaną radę wszystkich jarlów, którzy spotykają się tylko po to, aby wybrać najwyższego władcę Skyrim. Tak przynajmniej wygląda teoria. W rzeczywistości jednak Najwyższy Król przysięga wierność Cesarzowi, ponieważ zaś Samotnia jest miastem pozostającym pod największym wpływem cesarskiej kultury i polityki, jej jarlowie od pokoleń byli najwyższymi królami. Tak więc moot ma raczej znaczenie formalne i fasadowe. Gdy jednak sposobiłem się do opuszczenia Skyrim, mogłem wyczuć nadchodzące zmiany, obawę kiełkującą w sercach niektórych dobrych Nordów. Wielu wydawało się niezadowolonych ze stałej obecności Cesarstwa na ich ziemi. Zaś delegalizacja kultu Talosa jako Dziewiątego Bóstwa - warunek Konkordatu Bieli i Złota, czyli traktatu pokojowego między Cesarstwem a Aldmerskim Dominium - tylko pogłębiła ten podział. Tak więc, chociaż jarlowie Skyrim ciągle rządzą swoimi dzielnicami, podlegając przy tym swemu Najwyższemu Królowi popieranemu przez Cesarstwo, być może przyjdzie kiedyś taki dzień, że moot zbierze się, by wybrać nowego Najwyższego Króla - takiego, który nie będzie, jak wielu by rzekło, cesarską „marionetką z Samotni"? Jeśli ten dzień nadejdzie, będę wdzięczny, że znajduję się tak daleko od Skyrim, w moim własnym domu w Hammerfell, gdyż taka decyzja oznaczać będzie wojnę domową i obawiam się, że podobny konflikt mógłby rozedrzeć groźny oraz piękny lud Nordów. de:Herrschaftssysteme in Himmelsrand en:Skyrim's Rule es:El gobierno de Skyrim fr:Gouvernement de Bordeciel ru:Власть Скайрима глазами чужеземца Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki